


Sospirare inizia per S (e Spock ha imparato ad accettarlo)

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: first, best destiny [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Stolen Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stava seduto composto su una sedia di un ospedale di San Francisco, lo Spock di oramai nessuno.<br/>Aspettava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sospirare inizia per S (e Spock ha imparato ad accettarlo)

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione disponibile in russo:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3300456

 

 

 _"Che male c'è ad essere il figlio di due mondi?"_  risuonò una voce troppo familiare nella sua testa.  _"Se c'è qualcosa che milioni di anni di genetica terrestre mi hanno insegnato, è che gli ibridi crescono sempre più forti delle razze pure."_

"Eppure anche voi non vi esimete dal chiamarli bastardi." si sentì rispondere, e se avesse chiuso gli occhi, grazia che non si voleva

_(volere: verbo più appropriato per esprimere i propri desideri, sconsiderati o meno che siano, non si possono controllare, ma solo accantonare)_

 concedere, avrebbe visto il sorriso a cui era più abituato all'universo.

_"Eppure, in guerra, essere considerati dei bastardi era segno di grande forza, valore e ammirazione."_

"Questo, ancora una volta, prova l'illogicità della mente umana."

_"O il nostro spropositato talento nel rigirare la frittata."_

 

«Ambasciatore?» 

E Spock spostò lentamente lo sguardo sulla voce che l'aveva chiamato.

Un’infermiera.

«È sveglio.»

 

\---

 

A quel punto Spock non poté

 _(potere: verbo più appropriato per indicare le possibilità del soggetto trattato, le sue capacità, ma come tu ben sai, Spock, spesso il non potere è solo una scusa, tutto può essere controllato)_  

impedirsi un sorriso nel ricordare quanto impegno e palesemente malcelato divertimento ci misero Jim e il dottore a spiegargli cosa fosse una frittata, per poi passare a come si cucinasse –con risultati disastrosi- finché Uhura non mise fine allo scempio richiamandoli in plancia per l'ennesima entità desiderosa di conoscerli ("Chissà, magari sta volta troviamo Kennedy a teatro!" "Cielo, Bones, non me lo ricordi!" "Devo, Jim, visto che l'ultima volta ti sei fidato di Lincoln _. Abraham Lincoln_. Seduto su una sedia. Nello spazio profondo." "... almeno la coerenza storica c'era: ricordo che era una sedia di legno, legno molto vecchio.")

  
«Ambasciatore, non la facevo uno da gioire della sofferenza altrui.»

Spock inclinò leggermente la testa e alzò il sopracciglio destro.

«Lo deduce dal mio sorriso di poco fa? Mi dispiace smentirla, capitano, era l'effetto di un ricordo abbastanza irriverente da riuscire a giocare la logica vulcaniana, ma non si preoccupi: d'ora in avanti la guarderò con tutta la testarda, isterica e furiosa preoccupazione che sono sicuro il Dottor McCoy le sta riservando.»

Kirk rise piano, stanco, su quel letto d'ospedale.

E Spock dovette

_(dovere: verbo più appropriato per indicare una responsabilità, non sempre piacevole o scelta volontariamente)_

ricordarsi che quegli occhi erano azzurri.

«Questa volta è lei ad essere in errore, il dottore non è ancora passato e, ora che mi ci fa riflettere, non ho molta fretta che arrivi.»

Si concesse un attimo per tirarsi seduto, lentamente, presupponendo una forza ancora non recuperata.

Spock rimase fermo, non lo aiutò -si avvicinò solo.

«Ha incrociato il suo doppio? Sul serio, quanto dovrò aspettare prima che mi tratti come fa lei ora? Veramente, torno da un coma di due settimane e dopo un monotono "bentornato", passa in rassegna ogni minima lamentela di Scotty su come abbia ridotto la sua ragazza!»

Non ci fu bisogno di spiegare chi fosse la _ragazza_ in questione, ed entrambi ne erano soddisfatti.

«No, non ho incontrato il Signor Spock, ma posso dire che, da come la sua capacità di mentire è attiva stamane, il mio omonimo si preoccupa già del suo ritorno sul ponte di comando.»

Kirk fece una smorfia strana, una che Spock non conosceva.

«Si nota così tanto?»

L'ambasciatore si avvicinò un altro passo, ponderando, come faceva sempre prima di esprimere la sua opinione.

«Probabilmente sarò di parte», uno sbuffo divertito ed ecco un’espressione che conosceva bene, «ma ho l'impudenza di supporre che lei mi stia chiedendo conferme di ciò che sa già. Lei ha già letto ogni gesto di Spock e ne ha ricavato ogni risposta traibile. Lei sa.»

E lo guardò fisso, uno sguardo che negli anni non si era mai accorto essere una mano tesa –in ogni significato vulcaniano e terrestre.

«Quindi, cos'è che realmente mi sta chiedendo?»

 

\---

 

«Così Spock l'ha informata del nostro breve colloquio riguardante Khan.»

«Esatto, ricordandomi come fosse "la cosa più logica da fare, predisponendo di un esperto in materia, consultarlo"» finì, forzando una voce profonda che non gli apparteneva.

«E lei quindi vuole saperne il contenuto? Pensa che Spock abbia omesso qualcosa?»

Kirk lo guardò un attimo perplesso, poi sorrise scanzonato.

«Cos'è, un test per vedere se faccio ancora il finto tonto? Guardi, Ambasciatore, che ho già incominciato a giocare a scacchi col suo omonimo.»

A Kirk parve di vedere due occhi scuri ridere.

«Vedo che anche in questo universo le cose non cambiano: l'abilità umana di rigirare la frittata sarà sempre una fonte di sorpresa per me.»

E questa volta il giovane capitano ghignò apertamente.

«A quanto vedo, però, anche i Vulcaniani non se la cavano male a cambiare argomento.»

«Naturale, si è mai chiesto il perché la maggior parte delle persone di razze differenti esibiscono espressioni di alta irritazione dopo una disquisizione con un Vulcaniano?»

«Oh, mi creda,  _esperienza personale_.»

E Spock annuì, resistendo all'impulso di allungare la mano al petto, oramai non più custode di memorie, buon compleanno e sorrisi familiari.

«Tuttavia, non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda, Jim.»

L'interpellato si tese in un unico movimento.

A quell’affermazione, all'eventuale risposta o a quel nome.

«Non sono più sicuro di volergliela fare, Ambasciatore.»

A Spock non era dato saperlo, non in quell'universo.

«Insomma, io non vorrei... ecco...»

E James Kirk strinse le labbra, come un pentito, ma non abbassò lo sguardo.  
Come qualcosa di dovuto.

«Non voglio ferirti, Spock.»

E forse ciò che fece più danno fu sentirlo da una voce tanto diversa.

«E non dirmi di non preoccuparmi, ho sentito quello che provavi, _tutto_ , durante quella strana fusione mentale. Ed era un dolore violento.»

«Stai paragonando le tue parole al peso della responsabilità di aver contribuito all'esplosione del mio pianeta, James Kirk?»

Jim sapeva che il suo nome non era mai stato pronunciato in quel modo, in quella formula. In nessuna circostanza, in nessun universo.

«Il dolore è dolore, in qualsiasi sua forma, Spock. E né io né lui vorremmo esserne la causa.»

 

 

\---

 

 

«Riguarda Khan?»

«Ambasciatore, le ho già detto che—»

«E a quanto pare non sei ancora abbastanza abituato alla perseveranza vulcaniana. Ora rispondi.»

«Sì.»

«C'entra il tuo Spock?»

E Kirk forse avrebbe dovuto esitare a quella definizione, ma non lo fece, d'istinto.

«Sì.»

E fu solo a quel punto che l'ambasciatore, lo Spock di oramai nessuno, ricompose il quadro.

«Non sai bene come comportarti con Spock dopo l'accaduto, quindi vorresti sapere come reagii io al mio tempo.»

E fu vergogna a dipingerne il giovane viso.

«Sì.»

Ma fu un arcano, malinconico sentimento a dipingerne uno vecchio.

«Jim, non andò come pensi.»

 

\---

  
Dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle, fece qualche passo.

Poi si fermò.

Pensava che sarebbe stato più facile, dopo.

 

 

\---

 

 

«Signore, posso aiutarla? Mi sembra un po'...»

«Perso, Dr. McCoy?»

L’anziano sorrise solo –gentile, triste- e si girò di spalle, continuando a camminare.

«Come posso essere perso, se non ho dove andare, caro dottore.»

E Bones non seppe il perché, ma quando non corse dietro, quando non replicò sarcasticamente sugli "stupidi, criptici grinch che amano fare i misteriosi", fece male.

Veramente male.

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In verità, tutta questa storia nasce dal mio bisogno profondo di piangere amore sopra l’angst di Spock Prime e della voglia di inserire l’inizio e la fine di questa shot da qualche parte. Il resto è nato a questi scopi e a null’altro, spero solo non sia risultato troppo criptico, ma per sicurezza un paio di note ve le do comunque.  
> 1)Temporalmente siamo post Into Darkness, io ho semplicemente immaginato che, dopo aver sentito l’accaduto e dell’inversione di ruoli, Spock Prime sia andato sulla terra a visitare il suo nuovo, vecchio amico.  
> 2) Le cose strane centrate nella pagina, ossia le definizioni di volere potere dovere non sono altro che rimasugli di istruzione vulcaniana in Spock, e questi per me hanno sempre rappresentato il potere = la sua parte umana, il dovere =la parte che si sente vulcaniana, e poi c’è il volere, ed il volere è Spock, le decisioni sono sue e solo sue, create dalla commistione del suo essere di due mondi.  
> 3) I due pezzi all’inizio ovviamente sono miei vagheggiamenti stupidi delle avventure sull’Enterprise di TOS xD unico riferimento reale è quello ad Abramo Lincoln perché, sul serio, Lincoln ha fatto un giretto sull’Enterprise e s’è pure congratulato con Kirk nella puntata Sfida all’ultimo sangue, terza stagione anche se non ricordo che episodio.  
> 4) Altro riferimento a TOS è il fatto che Scotty chiami l’Enterprise “la sua ragazza” (e i motori sono i suoi “bambini” LOL Scotty ti amo xDDD)  
> 5) “E Spock annuì, resistendo all'impulso di allungare la mano al petto, oramai non più custode di memorie, buon compleanno e sorrisi familiari.” Fa riferimento a questo che se non avete letto, SANTO Q, prima munitevi di calma e fazzoletti. Brace yourself, angst is coming.
> 
> 6) Il “dolore violento” di cui parla Kirk è sia quello che ovviamente pensate, sia quello che Spock spiega in TOS, ossia che i Vulcaniani hanno sentimenti molto più forti e violenti degli umani, per questo per secoli erano stati barbari e sanguinari. Quindi immaginate il nostro povero, giovincello Kirk investito da tutto quello.
> 
> 7)”«Stai paragonando le tue parole al peso della responsabilità di aver contribuito all'esplosione del mio pianeta, James Kirk?»” ecco, questo è un punto dolente ma prima di prendere la lirpa e sfidarmi a un duello mortale, aspettate che vi spieghi perché secondo me qui Spock Prime non è OOC (o in generale in tutta la ff). La frase, spero, vi sia giunta come aspra, dura, per un semplice motivo: Spock è sulla difensiva e quando è sulla difensiva attacca, e questo è il suo modo, rinfacciare l’umana vanità a Kirk, il fatto che gli uomini ce l’hanno ancora radicato in testa quel dannato antropocentrismo (quante volte in TOS Spock lo fa sottilmente notare?). Più in generale, invece, Spock a me non pare OOC semplicemente perché non è più lo stesso Spock. E’ cresciuto, ha avuto esperienze, tante esperienze, che lo profilano a parsec di distanza da quello che era lo Spock all’inizio di TOS, che si sentiva così colpevole della amicizia nutrita verso il suo capitano. Nel film invece sorride, è cresciuto, e finalmente è più sereno sull’accettare l’ambivalenza del suo essere umano e vulcaniano. Dovere e potere che diventano volere.
> 
> 8) Io non ricordo una singola volta in cui Spock chiami Kirk “James Kirk” (ovviamente quando si riferisce a lui per parlargli, intendo), e aggiungo che la cosa degli scacchi è una cosa amorevolmente di TOS (non fatemi citare le puntate, sono mille mila xD).
> 
> 9) Bones. No, sul serio, Bones. Perché io lo amo, nei reboot ce n’è poco e lui è straordinario. Karl Urban ha fatto addirittura piangere Leonard Nimoy per la sua interpretazione, quindi capitemi quando dico che Bones ci va. Ci va sempre. [P.S. mi era venuto il dubbio e sono andata a riguardare: indovinate chi non mi ricordavo fosse il plancia durante la chiamata a Spock Prime. FUCKING DOCTA MCCOY, ma una volta in infermeria mai? Sempre in plancia a rompere le palle a Spock, che hai un radar? Detto con tutto l’affetto del mondo, Bones, ma che cazzo! Adesso mi tocca piazzare un gigantesco What if e strizzarvi l’occhio della serie “voi non avete visto niente… niente!”]
> 
> 10) Per quanto riguarda il “come potrei essere perso, se non ho dove andare” vorrei essere stata così profonda da inventarlo io, ma sono i Metallica. “How can I be lost, if I’ve got nowhere to go” cantano in The Unforgiven III (canzone in grado di aprirmi a metà, sconsigliata agli amanti del solo fluff).


End file.
